prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rey Mysterio
| nomes de ringue ='Rey Mysterio' Rey Misterio Jr. Rey Mysterio Jr. Colibri Super Niño | data de nascimento =11 de dezembro de 1974 | local de nascimento =San Diego, Califórnia | data morte = | local morte = | estilo =Técnico High Flyer | peso =75 kg | altura =1.67 m | treinado por =Rey Misterio, Sr. | estréia =30 de abril de 1989 | eetirada= }} Óscar Gutiérrez Rubio (San Diego, 11 de dezembro de 1974 ), é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelos seus nomes de ringue Rey Mysterio, Jr. e Rey Mysterio, trabalhou para a WCW e WWE. Carreira Extreme Championship Wrestling (1995-1996) Em 1995, Rey derrotou Psicosis durante a estréia de ambos num combate para a Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). Este combate foi o seu primeiro grande impacto em wrestling profissional na América. A sua rivalidade com Psicosis parou por algum tempo depois de um combate "Mexican Death" em Novembro do ano de 1995 na ECW Arena. Rey apareceu também no PPV da ECW, ECW One Night Stand 2005, onde venceu Psicosis. World Championship Wrestling (1996-2001) Em 1996, Rey juntou-se a Psicosis na World Championship Wrestling (WCW), continuando a sua rivalidade por alguns anos. Rey veio a encontrar sucesso na WCW ganhando vários Campeonatos de Peso Leve (atualmente, o campeonato não se encontra mais na wwe). Em 1999, Rey esteve envolvido em uma rivalidade com Kevin Nash, tendo vários combates com ele. Rey continuou a ter uma carreira bem sucedida na WCW com The Filthy Animals, até a compra da WCW no início de 2001 pela World Wrestling Federation (agora WWE). Depois Rey voltou para o México para lutar pelo Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre. X Wrestling Federation e Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (2001-2002) World Wrestling Entertainment (2002-2015) Em 2002, Rey assinou um contrato com a WWE. Ele voltou a se mascarar, algo que foi impedido de fazer em seus últimos anos pela WCW. Rey é conhecido pelas suas técnicas de wrestling no ar e já ganhou o título de Cruiserweight oito vezes, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa na história. Rey, já actuou também na WWE Originals CD (2004), foi nessa altura que, no No Way Out, em São Francisco, Califórnia, que derrotou Chavo Guerrero, Jr. pelo título de Título de Pesos-Leves. Relação com Eddie Guerrero No dia 20 de Fevereiro de 2005, Rey ganhou, pela terceira vez, o título de tag team da WWE com o seu amigo e antigo rival, Eddie Guerrero. Em WrestleMania 21, Rey e Eddie, deveriam ter tido um combate no qual viriam a defender os títulos de tag team, mas, em vez disso, tiveram um combate entre eles, acabando com a vitória de Rey. Desde então, a equipa separou-se, de acordo com a história, Rey estava aborrecido devido a um ataque de Eddie Guerrero. Rey voltou ao Judgment Day e ganhou novamente o combate contra Eddie Guerrero, este, zangado, atacou novamente Rey, com uma cadeira de aço. Eddie Guerrero e Rey Mysterio continuaram a rivalidade, com Eddie a ameaçar Rey a contar um segredo que envolvia o filho de Rey, Dominick. Depois de um combate com Eddie no PPV Great American Bash 2005 Eddie Guerrero revelou ser o pai biológico de Dominik. Os dois disputaram a custódia da criança e acabaram por resolver o problema em um combate em SummerSlam 2005, em uma Ladder Match, em que, quem ganhasse o combate ficaria com a custódia de Dominik. Depois da disputa com Eddie Guerrero, Rey começou a ter uma rivalidade com John "Bradshaw" Layfield (JBL), que levou a um combate em No Mercy 2005, que JBL ganhou por pura sorte. A morte de Eddie Guerrero No dia 13 de Novembro de 2005, Eddie Guerrero foi encontrado morto no seu quarto de hotel em Minneapolis, Minnesota. No mesmo dia, em um "Super Show" (uma gravação da RAW e da SmackDown), Rey Mysterio fez um discurso emocional sobre o seu amigo falecido, Eddie Guerrero. Na mesma noite, Rey e Shawn Michaels combateram em uma luta intermarcas. No fim do combate, Shawn e Rey abraçaram-se no ringue e Rey apontou para o céu, chorando, em memória de Eddie Guerrero. Eddie Guerrero era um wrestler muito popular, e o melhor amigo de Rey, apesar de todos os problemas entre ambos. SmackDown Vs RAW Rey participou no evento principal do Survivor Series 2005 como parte da equipe SmackDown (juntamente com Randy Orton, o substituto de Eddie Guerrero), estreando-se Bobby Lashley, Batista e JBL, contra a equipe RAW (Shawn Michaels, The Big Show, Carlito, Kane e Chris Masters). No dia 2 de Dezembro de 2005, Rey fez dupla com JBL contra Big Show e Kane, mas, John "Bradshaw" Layfield deixou o combate mais cedo, dizendo que o árbitro atingira seu olho deixando Mysterio sozinho no ringue com Big Show e Kane que, evidentemente, perdeu o combate. Depois do combate, Big Show e Kane continuaram a atacar Rey. Quando os campeões mundiais de tag team, Big Show e Kane, iriam aplicar um duplo Chokeslam em Rey numa cadeira, Batista apareceu e salvou-o das "bestas gigantes". Mais tarde foi-lhes anunciado que Rey e Batista iriam ser parceiros e iriam lutar contra Kane e Big Show no Armageddon 2005. Tag Team Championship No dia 16 de Dezembro de 2005, Batista e Rey, defrontam-se com MNM para se tornarem os novos compeões de tag team, em um combate que ambos dedicaram ao falecido Eddie Guerrero. Mais tarde, no Armageddon, Rey e Batista perderam para Kane e Big Show, depois de Kane ter aplicado um Chokeslam a Mysterio. Em 30 de Dezembro, os MNM pediram um novo combate contra Rey e Batista, o qual ganharam com a ajuda de Mark Henry, para recuperarem os títulos de tag team. Caminho para WrestleMania No dia 29 de Janeiro de 2006, Rey ganhou o Royal Rumble 2006 em Miami, Flórida. Entrando no ringue em 2º lugar, Rey dedicou a sua luta, e mais tarde a sua vitória, ao falecido Eddie Guerrero. Rey esteve uma hora e dois minutos no ringue (atualmente, o recorde de permanência, superando o tempo de Chris Benoit em 2004). Ele é também o mais baixo wrestler a ganhar o Royal Rumble. Por ter ganho o Royal Rumble, Rey ficou com a oportunidade de decidir se na WrestleMania 22 iria lutar pelo título de pesos-pesados ou o título da WWE no dia 2 de Abril de 2006. Quando Rey Mysterio ganhou o Royal Rumble 2006, a última eliminação que fez foi em Randy Orton. Ainda chateado pelo que aconteceu em fevereiro, Orton interrompeu o discurso de vitória de Rey e atacou-o verbalmente dizendo que Rey nunca conseguiria vencê-lo em um combate "verdadeiro" de wrestling. Por isso, Orton desafiou Rey pela oportunidade de ir ao WrestleMania 22 lutar pelo títutlo de pesos-pesados. Como Rey olhou para cima e "falou" com o falecido Eddie Guerrero, Orton continuou dizendo: "Eddie Guerrero ain't in heaven, he's 'down there --- IN HELL!" (Eddie não está no céu, está lá em baixo --- no inferno!); o que enfureceu Rey e este, atacou-o com vários murros, enquanto os seguranças os tentavam separar. Mais tarde, ainda nessa noite, Rey perdeu o seu combate de tag team com Kurt Angle para Mark Henry e Randy Orton. Depois do combate, teve outra discussão com Orton em que acabou pôr a sua oportunidade de ir a WrestleMania lutando com Orton em 24 de Fevereiro no No Way Out. No No Way Out, Randy Orton venceu Rey por pin fall enquanto agarrava as cordas, perdendo assim a sua oportunidade de ir lutar em WrestleMania pelo título de pesos- pesados, o que o deixou "de rastos". Depois, no dia 24 de Fevereiro, Theodore Long, anunciou que estava desgostoso por Orton ter ganho no No Way Out, e que não podeira tirar Orton do evento principal no WrestleMania, mas que podia incluir pessoas. Em seguida, Long anunciou que Rey Mysterio iria competir pelo título de pesos-pesados na WrestleMania. Em 1 de Abril de 2006, Rey Mysterio, juntamente com Chris Benoit e com Chavo Guerrero Jr., celebrou a entrada de Eddie Guerrero no WWE Hall of Fame como parte da Classe de 2006. Campeão de pesos pesados Na WrestleMania 22, em Chicago, Rey Mysterio, tornou-se campeão mundial de pesos-pesados, vitória essa, aplicando um 619 e um West Coast Pop em Randy Orton num combate Triple Threat Match. Esta vitória foi histórica em vários niveis: Rey tornou-se o mais baixo (1,68 metros) e o mais leve (75 quilos) campeão de pesos-pesados na história da WWE. Ele é o terceiro wrestler mascarado a ganhar um título mundial da WWE e o segundo mexico-americano a ganhar o título de pesos-pesados. Depois desta vitória, Chavo Guerrero Jr., Vickie Guerrero e o seu amigo Chris Benoit, deram os parabéns a Rey por ter ganho o tão desejado título. No dia 7 de Abril, Mysterio fez a sua primeira defesa de título contra Randy Orton em um combate extraordinário em que Rey saiu vencedor. No dia 28 de Abril, Rey Mysterio defendeu o seu título contra Kurt Angle em uma desforra da WrestleMania pelo título de pesos-pesados. Manteve o seu título. Feud com Chavo Guerrero No Great American Bash 2006, Mysterio perdeu o seu título para King Booker, devido ao fato do seu ex-amigo Chavo Guerrero lhe ter acertado com uma cadeira no crânio. Rey Mysterio perdeu o seu título no mesmo local onde Eddie Guerrero teve o seu último combate. Rey Mysterio encontrava-se num "I quit match" contra Chavo Guerrero, mas teve de se retirar para ser operado ao joelho esquerdo. A operação realizou-se dia 8 de Novembro e foi um sucesso. O Regresso Rey apareceu dia 23 de fevereiro de 2007 na SmackDown para anunciar o seu regresso, infelizmente foi atacado por Umaga a mando de McMahon e teve que ser levado de maca. Mais tarde, Rey anunciou o seu regresso no The Great American Bash, mas deixou para mais tarde para deixar acabar a feud entre Kane e Edge por causa do World Heavyweight Title e tentar adiar o seu regresso por volta do SummerSlam. No SummerSlam, Mysterio regressou tendo uma feud contra Chavo Guerrero no qual obteve a vitória. No dia 31 de Agosto de 2007, Rey Mysterio voltara a SmackDown. No seu regresso à SmackDown, Rey Mysterio tornou-se o candidato principal ao World Heavyweight Title, título que estava nas mãos de The Great Khali. No qual perdeu. No Mercy No dia 21 de Setembro, Rey Mysterio tinha uma entrevista marcada com Michael Cole. Cole diz que teve a segundos de ganhar o World Heavyweight Championship. E Rey Mysterio respondeu que teve a segundos mas não venceu e deu os parabéns ao seu melhor amigo, Batista. Michael Cole depois pergunta-lhe como foi o que tempo que esteve fora dos ringues, o que sentiu quando Chavo Guerrero o traiu e fez com que perdesse o World Heavyweight Championship. Depois, JBL interrompe a entrevista e começa a insultar Rey Mysterio, dizendo que ele é uma desgraça para a SmackDown, diz que Rey Mysterio é um coitadinho com tatos; Rey responde dizendo que nao concorda com JBL, este diz que foi ele quem o pôs fora dos ringues e que estava pronto para voltar a enfrentar JBL; este diz que o contrato não é de lutador mas sim de comentador, nisto aparece Finlay e ataca Rey Mysterio com a massa. Durante a semana, a General Manager Vickie Guerrero marcou uma luta no No Mercy e aí começa a rivalidade entre Finlay e Rey Mysterio. Na semena seguinte foi JBL fazer uma entrevista a Rey Mysterio. Rey Mysterio zangou-se e deu um 619 em JBL, Finlay voltou a aparecer e atacá-lo com a massa. Na semana seguinte, Rey Mysterio ia lutar contra The Great Khali no maior evento da SmackDown na qual aquele (Rey) havia ganho por desqualificação de seu oponente, pois este, Finlay entrou dentro do ringue e começou a bater em Rey Mysterio com a ajuda de The Great Khali e apareceu The Animal Batista para proteger o seu amigo Rey Mysterio. Friday Night SmackDown Rey Mysterio lutou no maior evento da SmackDown contra Finlay para ver quem ia lutar contra Batista no Cyber Sunday pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Rey Mysterio e Finlay empurraram o arbitro sem querer e a luta acabou por DQ. Sem mais nem menos fica tudo escuro e ouve-se a música de The Undertaker. Depois fica tudo claro e o DeadMan entrou no meio do ringue com Rey Mysterio e Finlay. No chão, vira-se para Batista, põe as maos na cintura e diz que queria lutar pelo World Heavyweight Championship no Cyber Sunday. 2008 Em 2008, antes de se lesionar, Rey Mysterio teve algumas lutas contra Edge, em algumas delas ganhou e em outras por armação de Vickie Guerrero, perdeu. Foi anunciado na edição de 4 de Janeiro que Mysterio teria uma chance pelo World Heavyweight Championship no Royal Rumble 2008. No entanto, acabou perdendo a luta para o ex-campeão, Edge. No site oficial da World Wrestling Entertainment, foi anunciado a 14 de Fevereiro que Mysterio teria sofrido uma lesão no bíceps. Apesar de lesão, Mysterio foi determinado a enfrentar Edge no No Way Out, quando Edge trasnformou o 619 em um Spear e venceu a luta. Em sua última participação no programa, disse que não iria participar do WrestleMania XXIV, e então Vickie entrou em cena e mandou Chavo Guerrero atacá-lo. Mesmo machucado, Mysterio lutou e ganhou até que Vickie, depois da derrota de Chavo, chamou Big Show, que derrubou e pisou em cima do braço machucado de Mysterio que saiu e até o dia 21 de março de 2008 não voltou. No draft de 2008, foi transferido da SmackDown para a RAW, onde venceu facilmente Santino Marella em sua primeira luta. Num episódio da RAW, Kane estava com um saco e tirou o que tinha de dentro. Todos esperavam ser a volta do Kane Masked, mas não foi. Era a máscara de Mysterio. No Unforgiven de 2008, Mysterio substituiu John Cena, no Championship scramble pelo World Heavyweight Championship, que terminou com a vitória de Chris Jericho. 2009 Rey apareceu pela primeira vez em 2009 na Royal Rumble Match do evento de 2009, sendo o primeiro dos trinta lutadores a entrar. No ringue, eliminou Mark Henry, mas acabou sendo eliminado por The Big Show. Em Fevereiro, Mysterio garantiu vaga para uma Elimination Chamber no No Way Out, onde o mesmo entrou por primeiro e conseguiu eliminar Chris Jericho. Sobrou junto com Edge, na qual quem vencesse teria posse do World Heavyweight Championship. Edge, que tinha perdido o título no início da noite para Triple H, conseguiu fazer o pin fall em Mysterio. Na RAW seguinte, Mysterio derrota Mike Knox por pinfall. No WrestleMania XXV derrotou JBL(com 21 segundos de luta), pelo Intercontinental Championship. John Bradshaw Layfield se demitiu logo após a sua derrota, portanto, pode se dizer que Rey Mysterio acabou com a carreira de JBL. No WWE Draft em 13 de abril, Rey Mysterio foi transferido da RAW para a SmackDown. No Extreme Rules lutou em uma No Holds Barred Match contra Chris Jericho, ele não só perdeu seu WWE Intercontinental Championship como foi desmascarado por Y2J. No The Bash, Mysterio lutava com Jericho pelo Intercontinental Championship. Qualdo ele foi dar um 619, Jericho tirou sua máscara, mas o que ele não sabia é que havia outra por debaixo desta. Mysterio executou o 619 e ganhou a luta por pinfall. Rey Mysterio se torna o novo Intercontinental Champion. No Nigth Of Champions, Rey Mysterio vence a luta de Dolph Zigler. No SmackDown, Rey lutou contra John Morrison pelo Intercontinental Championship, no qual Rey perde. No evento Hell In A Cell, Rey se junta com Batista para lutar contra Chris Jericho e Big Show pelo Unified Tag Team Championship mas sem sucesso. No entanto, no próximo PPV tentará recuperar o World Heavyweight Championship, contra Undertaker, CM Punk e Batista mas não conseguiu depois de Undertaker ter ganhado, Batista atacou o Mysterio e terá um combate no próximo PPV que será: Batista Vs Rey Mysterio. Batista venceu com um Spear, um Spinebuster, três Batista Bombs, até que Rey ficou sem condições de lutar. Depois, Batista lhe aplicou outro Spinebuster, mas desta vez sobre uma cadeira de aço. Rey teve de ser retirado do ring por uma equipe médica, com o pescoço imoblizado. A luta valia uma oportunidade pelo World Heavyweight Championship. Na Friday Night Smackdown do dia 18 de Dezembro, Rey venceu Batista por Pin, era uma luta Number 1 Contender para o World Heavyweight Championship. Rey Mysterio irá lutar contra The Undertaker no próximo programa pelo cinto de World Heavyweight Champion. 2010 No começo de 2010, Rey perdeu a chance de ganhar o World Heavyweight Champ. após sofrer uma derrota pra Undertaker no ppv WWE Royal Rumble 2010. Em uma edição de Fevereiro da Smackdown, Rey ganhou de Dolph Ziggler e se classificou para a Elimination Chamber match da Smackdown, na outra edição, após uma luta, Rey atacou CM Punk indicando o inicio de sua feud, Rey conseguiu eliminar Punk na EC match, mas foi eliminado por John Morrison. Numa edição da Smackdown, Rey comemorava o aniverssario de sua filha com sua familia, até que a Straight Edge Society (CM Punk, Serena Deeb & Luke Gallows), vieran ao ringue e estragaram a "festinha", assim desafiando Rey para um combate na Wrestlemania, no caso Rey perdesse,devia entrar para a Stable. Na WM, em uma luta curta, mas muito boa, Rey ganhou após um 619. Em outra edição da Smackdown, CM Punk disse que estaria disposto a perder seu cabelo, caso ele perdesse para o Rey, assim foi marcada uma match entre eles pro Extreme Rulez e se Rey perde, entrara pra Straight Edge Society. Rivalidades Na ECW Rey teve sua maior rivalidade com Psicosis. Na WCW Rey continuou sua rivalidade com Psicosis durante algum tempo. Também teve feuds com outros wrestlers como Dean Malenko, Chris Jericho, Juventud Guerrera, Kevin Nash. Rey é o maior vencedor da história do WCW Cruiserweight Championship com oito conquistas sendo cinco na WCW e três na WWE. Ainda na WCW foi por cinco vezes campeão do WCW World Tag Team Championship. Na WWE Rey teve rivalidades com Kurt Angle, The Dudley Boyz, Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero, Edge e Vickie Guerrero, Kane. 2011 Foi draftado para a Raw. Saída Em 26 de fevereiro de 2015 após uma longa ausência foi anunciado sua saída da empresa. No wrestling Golpes *''619'' (Tiger feint kick) **''West Coast Pop'' (Springboard hurricanrana) **''Droppin' The Dime'' (Springboard legdrop) **''Pickin' The Dime'' (Springboard Splash) **''Frog splash'' **''La Silla'' (Springboard seated senton) *''Mysterio Express'' (Sunset flip powerbomb) *''1904'' (Bronco buster) *''Mysterio Moves'' (Hurricanrana modificada) *''4:20'' (Double leg drop) (com Rob Van Dam) *The Nutcracker Suite *Springboard Diving Headbutt Drop *Apron-Dive Bulldog Lariat *Apron-Dive Huracanrana *Armbar Stretch Hold *Asai Moonsault *Baseball Slide Headscissors Takeover *Bombs Away *Bulldog out of Bodyscissors *Catapult Somersault Huracanrana Suicida *Sitdown Gutwrench Powerbomb *Hammerlock Stretch Hold *Missile Dropkick *The Misterio Express *Split-Legged Moonsault Splash *''Tilt-a-Whirl Headscissors Takeover'' *''Thesz Press'' *''Super hurricanrana'' - WCW *''Tornado DDT'' - WCW / ECW Em duplas *'Com Billy Kidman ou Edge' **''Catapult-Rana'' (Catapult por Kidman / Edge em um diving hurricanrana por Mysterio) *'Com Rob Van Dam' **''4:20'' (Double leg drop) *'com Batista ou Edge' **Powerbomb (Batista / Edge) / Springboard seated senton (Mysterio) combination *'Nicknames' **'"Master of the 619"' **'"The Ultimate Underdog"' **'"The Biggest Little Man"' *'Tema de entrada' **"Sad but True" por Metallica **"Bow Wow Wow" por Konnan e Mad One (WCW Mayhem: The Music) **"Psyko" por Konnan e Mad One **"619" por Jim Johnston e Chris Classic (WWE Anthology) **"Booyaka" por Mad One e Rey Mysterio **"Booyaka 619" por P.O.D. Campeonatos e prêmios *'Asistencia Asesoría y Administración' :*Mexican National Trios Championship (1 vez) - com Octagón e Super Muñeco :*Mexican National Welterweight Championship (1 vez) :*AAA Hall da Fama (Classe de 2007) *'International Wrestling All-Stars' :*IWAS Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Konnan *'Lucha Underground' :*Lucha Underground Trios Championship (1 vez) – com Dragon Azteca Jr. e Puma King *'Tijuana, México' :*Tijuana Hall da Fama (Classe de 2006) *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Cruiserweight Championship (6 vezes) :*WCW World Tag Team Championship (3 vezes) - com Billy Kidman, Juventud Guerrera e Konnan :*WCW Cruiserweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Billy Kidman *'World Wrestling Association' :*WWA Lightweight Championship (3 vezes) :*WWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Rey Mysterio :*WWA Welterweight Championship (3 vezes) *'World Wrestling Council' :*WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'WWE' :*World Heavyweight Championship (2 vezes) :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (3 vezes) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (4 vezes) - com Edge, Rob Van Dam, Eddie Guerrero e Batista :*Royal Rumble (2006) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (2 vezes) :*21º Triple Crown Champion :*WWE Championship (1 vez) :*WWE United States Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Classificou na posição 4 entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais de 1999. *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Best Rookie Of The Year (1992) :*Best Wrestling Maneuver (1995) :*Best Flying Wrestler (1995-1997, 2002-2004) :*Most Outstanding Wrestler (1996) :*Best Worked Match Of The Year (2002) :*Worst Feud Of The Year (2008) *'Powerslam Magazine (Reino Unido)' :*Classificou na posição número 1 entre os 50 melhores lutadores individuais de 2009. Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos